The Closet Door Broke, No, I Have To Come Out!
by TrunksGal
Summary: WARNING! Contains gay people and kissing and hugging. -.- Not to mention, this is a sequel to Do You Love Him? which you should read first. (Praising in pro!) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Notes from Author: That's right, folks, it's up! I'm putting it up in chapter form so you people wont go crazy and kill me! ^.^; heh heh heh?  
  
*  
  
"FREEDOM!"  
A teenage boy ran out of a classroom, but stopped short once he saw a boy with purple hair who was slightly older and taller than himself. The older boy said, "You better keep running."  
A teacher with gray hair kept tightly in a bun on the top of her head and a frowning face to go along with it stepped out of the classroom saying, "Goten! Get back in here!"  
The you boy's eyes widened, then he grabbed his friend by the arm and said, "You're right, Trunks. I'll keep running." He sprinted down the hall without another word.  
The older boy shouted, "Goten! Let go of my arm!"  
But Goten keep dragging him down the hall until they reached the door, then he let go of Trunks' arm and turned back, shouting, "Bye, Mrs. Chaise!" before running out the door. Trunks waved and mouthed "Sorry," then followed Goten.  
Mrs. Chaise watched them go and shook her head. She always thought that there'd be a week when Goten didn't stay one day after school. But as she walked back into the room that Monday afternoon, she knew that this wasn't that week. * "I. Hate. Math."  
Trunks rubbed his temples. "Goten, we've gone through this problem three times, and every time all you say is, 'I. Hate. Math.'"  
Goten sighed. "Alright, alright!" He picked up a piece of paper and pencil and started scribbling something down. "AHA! 9!"  
"It's 15."  
Goten blinked a few times, then said, "I really hate math."  
Trunks picked up another piece of paper and scribbled down weird symbols on it, then picked up Goten's to compare. "Uh," he asked, his eyes shifting from paper to paper, "What were you doing?"  
Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."  
Trunks dropped the papers to the ground and said, "Ok, that's it!" He jumped up into a squatting position on his rug and dove at Goten, who was still sitting. Goten shrieked and tried to scramble away, but was brought to the ground by Trunks. The wrestled for a bit until Trunks pinned Goten to the ground. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
Soon their laughing died down. Trunks moved closer to Goten and looked into innocent, black, sparkling eyes, reflecting his image like a still pool. He wished that they could stay like this forever, not having to hide anything from anyone. Ever. Leaning closer, he whispered, "I love you." Then, leaning ever closer, kissed Goten.  
"Hey, boys! Didn't know that you were ho-OH MY GAWD!"  
Trunks leapt up and shouted, "MOM! I-I CAN EXPLAIN!"  
  
* On to Chapter Two! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Goten got up and stood a decent distance from Trunks, his eyes wide and frightened.  
Trunks took a step toward his mother, who took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. "Please, mother," Trunks said. His voice cracked as he repeated, "Please."  
She shook her head and kept shaking it. "Why?" She whispered. "Where did I go wrong? Why?" She squeezed her eyes shut, as if that alone would make all of this go away. "How the Hell am I supposed to explain this to Bra? To Vegeta? How about my self?" She looked up at Trunks and held his eyes. "Tell me! TELL ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!" She fell to her knees and sat on her feet, then put her head in her hands and cried.  
Trunks reached out a hand, then lowered his head and started crying, also. Goten came up next to him and put his arm around the crying boy's shoulders. Trunks collapsed into Goten's arms and bit his lower lip to keep from crying anymore. Goten carefully lowered both himself and Trunks to the ground, holding the sniveling boy close.  
"Please, Bulma," Goten said as he turned his head to look at her. "Pull yourself together! Trunks needs a mother now more than ever. You have to be there for him! Don't turn your back." He held Trunks closer as he added in a whisper, "Not now."  
Bulma looked at Goten with hard, red eyes and a tear-streaked face. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" She stood up and ran down the stairs.  
Goten watched her go, then looked down to Trunks, whose lip was bleeding. Trunks carefully sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth with a hand that was shaking violently. Then he stiffened and said quietly, "Oh my gawd."  
Goten reached out his hand and brushed some of the hair off of Trunks' face. Whatever it was, Goten wasn't going to press Trunks for an answer.  
Trunks tilted his head so that Goten's hand cupped the side of his face, and said softly, "She's calling your mother."  
Goten froze. The one small strand of strength that he was holding for Trunks crumbled to dust. "Oh no," he croaked, "Oh no, no, no, no.." He stood up slowly. "Gohan. I need to find Gohan."  
Trunks nodded, and when Goten lingered, he said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
Goten nodded back and lingered for one more second like he was going to say something, then ran to the open window and flew off. *  
  
On to Chapter Three! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

GOHAN! YES!  
Goten found him sparring with their father and Piccolo. He waved his arms and shouted, "HEY! GOHAN!"  
Gohan shouted back, "CAN THIS WA-UGH!" Piccolo had kneed him in the stomach then hit him on the head both hands clenched together at once, sending Gohan careening into ground. A few seconds later, Gohan crawled out of the crater he had made, then stood up and gingerly touched the top of his head where a large bump was forming. He looked up at Piccolo and his dad and shouted, "YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD! I'LL JOIN YOU IN A SEC!" The Namekian and full-blooded Sayin-Jin smirked, then started beating the crap out of each other.  
Gohan sighed and was about to shake his head, but though better of it and flew up to Goten. "So, what's wrong?" Gohan asked. Goten wasn't laughing at him for getting slammed into the ground, which bothered him.  
Goten mumbled something incoherently under his breath while looking down. He glanced up and saw Gohan's blank face, then looked back down. Taking a deep breath, he said quickly, "Trunks and I are in love."  
About half a mile away, Piccolo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Goten. "Say what?" then got smashed into the ground by an oblivious Goku.  
It took Gohan a little bit longer to get the full message. His first reaction was, "Oh." Then he frowned and said, "Oooooooh.."  
Goten continued nervously with a shaky voice. "So Bulma, well um, found out and is, uh, is calling mom."  
Gohan shook his head. "You give me too much credit. We need Dad. Only he can handle Mom!"  
Goten wished that they were on the ground so that he could kick a rock or something. He felt an arm over his shoulders and looked up into the face of his caring, smiling brother.  
"It's ok," Gohan said softly, "Lets get Dad."  
Goten felt tears threatening to pour out and avoided looking at Gohan by instead looking back down. He didn't trust his voice, either, so he just nodded.  
Gohan and Goten landed on the ground and walked over to where Goku and Piccolo were sparring. Gohan took a deep breath, then shouted, "HEY DAD!"  
Goku and Piccolo both stopped and looked down.  
"WE NEED TO TALK!"  
Goku floated down and stood about a foot away in front of his sons. Piccolo landed around five feet behind Goku and crossed his arms, pretending to not be interested. Goku grinned and said, "So, what is it?"  
Goten looked at his feet, and sighed loudly when he didn't see a rock that he could kick, then said, "Well, I-I'm gay."  
Suddenly, Goku's face went blank, then he looked behind himself to Piccolo and whispered, "Hey, Piccolo, what's that mean?"  
Piccolo did a face fall and Gohan got a big sweat drop, while Goten gritted his teeth, hoping that his own father hadn't actually just asked that.  
Piccolo stood up and rubbed his temples, trying to figure out how to phrase this as simply as possible. He said, "It's when someone likes someone else of the same gender. In this case, Goten likes another boy."  
Goku replied, "Oh, ok." He then turned back to his sons with an expectant face, as if he was waiting for them to say something of more importance. Goku scratched the back of his head. "That it?"  
Goten put his face in his hands and asked, "Is he always like this?"  
Gohan nodded. "Just about."  
"Since before you two were born," Piccolo added.  
Goku frowned and crossed his arms. "What did I do?"  
"Dad, lets just go home," Gohan said.  
Goten floated up into the air and said, "I'm going to go check up with Trunks." He then flew off.  
Piccolo put back on his turban and cape and left.  
"WHAT!?" A still confused Goku screamed. *  
  
On to Chapter Four! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Goten came to Trunks' window and saw that it was still open. Peaking in, he said quietly, "Trunks?"  
Then he saw Trunks with his back against the door to his room, and could hear Bulma yelling at him to open it. Trunks readjusted his sitting position on the rug, then looked up at Goten and forced a slight smile. Goten at down next to him, his back also against the door. He put his legs out in front of him and Trunks laid his head on Goten's lap, curling up on his side on the floor. Goten brushed Trunks' hair to the side then tucked it behind the closest ear. Eventually Bulma did give up, and gave the door one final kick before leaving.  
Goten was still running his hand over the side of Trunks' face. "She's gone," he whispered.  
Trunks stared blankly ahead, then asked, "How'd your family take it?"  
Goten drew imaginary shapes on the side of Trunks' face as he answered quietly, "I don't know about Mom yet because when I found Gohan he was training with Dad and Piccolo. But Gohan took it fine, while Dad didn't know what being 'gay' meant, so he Piccolo. I still don't think that he quite gets it."  
Trunks smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "That's Goku for you," he whispered.  
Goten nodded, also smiling, while saying, "Guess so."  
They say like that for a while, Trunks curled up on floor with his head on Goten's lap, and Goten stroking Trunks' face. Then Goten looked up and out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside. "Oh man, I've got to go," he said.  
Trunks sat up then asked, "Could you stay? I'm sure your family would understand."  
Goten smiled slightly, then said, "Ok, I'll stay."  
Trunks also smiled, then stood up. He reached out a hand to help Goten up. Goten took it, then they slipped into bed together and soon fell asleep, holding each other tightly *  
  
Lady Raenef: This is so sappy.. Trunks Gal: And.? Lady Raenef: -.-; On to Chapter Five! R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 5:00 am. He sighed, wondering why he had woken up. One arm was around a sleeping Goten, the other arm behind his own head. Goten was curled up, his head on Trunks' chest and his hand on Trunks' stomach.  
But he couldn't shake the feeling that something had woken him up.  
He carefully slipped out of the bed, even though he was not very concerned with waking up Goten who could sleep thought anything and everything (excluding food). Trunks put a pillow under the sleeping boy's head before making his way out of the room  
He silently walked down the hall until he came to his parents' room, where he heard a 'loud conversation' that was slightly muffled by a door.  
"I already told you, woman, what he does is his business and his problem," came his father's voice from the other side of the door.  
"But it is our problem! He's our son!" his mother almost shouted in reply.  
"He's with a warrior that is quite creditable. I don't know what you have to complain about!" his father said in a voice that was barely controlled.  
Trunks could almost see his mother clenching her hands in a feeble attempt to control her anger. She then said in a venomous voice, "You wouldn't say that if it was Gohan that he had fallen for."  
He heard the slam of his father's fist against the wall and his booming voice shout, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!"  
Trunks heard the angry footsteps of his father storming towards the door. Trunks jumped up and ran into his room, managing to shut his door quietly before his father came down the hall.  
But before Trunks had made it to his bed, there was a loud slam at the door. *  
  
On to Chapter Five! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks jumped almost a foot in the air before whipping around to face the door. But it was still closed and he knew that his father was on the other side.  
"Trunks, I know you're awake. I know that Goten is there and that you heard me and your mother. talking, even if that woman doesn't. So listen to me."  
Trunks stood motionless, his eyes wide and stuck on the door.  
"I want you to know that whatever happens between me and your mother from now on is none of your concern, no matter what that woman says, you got it?" He then made his way down the stairs without another word, and not waiting for a reply.  
Trunks stood there for a minute or two, absorbing what his father had said, before shakily walking backwards and sitting on the edge of his bed. His mind was racing. I knew this would cause problems, he thought, but whatever little bit of family that we had is crumbling to pieces!  
"Was that Vegeta?"  
Trunks looked down and saw Goten looking up at him.  
He ran his hand over Goten's forehead and said softly, "What are you doing up?"  
Goten dropped Trunks' gaze and said, "Well, since that window is open, I got really cold and woke up and saw that you were gone and mmph!"  
Trunks had put two of his fingers over Goten's mouth. "Hush," he whispered with a small smile. He took his hand away then pushed the hair back off of Goten's forehead. "You worry to much," he said softly before leaning over and brushing his lips over Goten's forehead.  
When Trunks stood up, Goten asked, "Where are you going?"  
Trunks smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be back in a sec. Wait here, alright?"  
Goten smiled back, but his eyes were still filled with worry. He knew that Trunks was very good at masking his feelings, and he never wanted to worry Goten with anything. Goten rolled over to face the wall, still wondering if Trunks was really ok.  
Trunks walked slowly to the open window. A cold breeze was blowing through, rustling his hair. He was going to close the window, but before he could, he fell to his knees and san on his feet with his head in his hands and cried silently, his whole body shaking with sobs. When Trunks felt arms wrap around his shoulders, he sniffed and said, "I thought you were going to wait for me." There was no reply, so Trunks leaned back until his head found Goten's shoulder, and they sat like that until the sun rose. *  
  
Author's Note: Holy poop on a stick! I didn't know I had such faithful fans. I love you guys! 8.8 Lady Raenef: I still can't believe you're crying. Trunks Gal: SHADDAP! Also, I just wanted to say to Ryu-Mizu that I'm glad someone else besides Lady Raenef noticed the French names. I was writing the part with the teacher in Do You Love Him? during my French class, so that's where I got the inspiration for the names. I think we had gone through three French teachers by then, so that was inspiration for the substitute teacher. It's all tied together. lolz x_x So, now onto Chapter Seven! 


	7. Chapter 7

After Vegeta had gone to train and Bulma was off on a computer somewhere, Trunks and Goten managed to creep downstairs to get breakfast. It wasn't much of a breakfast, but more like a cabinet raid. Neither was feeling very hungry so they didn't eat as much, yet still emptied a few cabinets.  
Goten tossed the last bit of dry cereal into his mouth, then said, "Trunks, I ought to get home."  
Trunks nodded and started silently cleaning off the table.  
"Could you come with me?" Goten asked as he stood up and pushed in his chair.  
Trunks smiled a not very convincing smile and said, "I'll catch up with you."  
Goten stepped forward and put a finger under Trunks' chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. "It's going to be ok," Goten whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Trunks lingeringly, then turned away and flew off.  
Trunks watched Goten leave and stood there for a little bit staring after him. Snapping out of it, he felt color rise to his cheeks as he quickly turned back to cleaning off the table. * The door to his family's house was unlocked and slid open. Goten carefully walked in, tiptoed over the rung, and was almost to his room when he heard someone say, "Goten!" He quickly turned around and was greeted by a loud slap to the face. He held his cheek and tried to keep from crying. It wasn't that his cheek actually hurt, he was almost crying because it had come from his mother.  
"Don't you ever stay out all night without calling me again! I was worried sick!" Chi-Chi shouted at him. She started sniffing, then threw her arms around Goten and hugged him while she cried.  
Goten awkwardly hugged her back, then said, "Are you upset with me for anything. else?"  
Chi-Chi took a step back and Goten let her go. She held her son at arms length and said, "It'll take some getting used to," she looked up into his eyes, "but you my little boy!" She held him tight again. "I could never hate you for something like that!"  
Goten couldn't believe it! His mom didn't hate him! He hugged his mother back and once again could barely hold back his tears. * Trunks had slipped out of his house and was making his way to Goten's house. All he could think as he flew through the air was that he needed someone to convince his mom to cool down. He needed someone who had known her for a long time. His dad was failing, Goku wouldn't know what he was arguing about, Chi-Chi would be, well, Chi-Chi, Yamcha. Trunks laughed aloud. As if! Then there was Tien. TIEN! Trunks stopped flying like he had hit a (very, very, very strong) brick wall. Drifting around, he tried to figure out where Tien was. Finding Tien, he found Chatzuo, too. He changed his route and headed straight for Tien * Author's Note: I'm sorry the chapters are so short. They look better when they're written out by hand. bet y'all've heard that one before! So thanks for sticking with me and I'm glad you all like it so much! And Kitty-Kat Allie, try both! That'd be fun. And thanks to Ryu-Mizu for reviewing every time I update! Hopefully I'll be done by Friday. And to the P.S. of DBZ Lover, that's exactly what I was going for! And hello to LaDiNi, Cauli, and Megami no Nekura! POWER TO THE SAP LOVERS! On to Chapter Eight! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks came to a deserted island. The second his feet tapped against the ground, Tien and Chatzuo's chi disappeared. "HEY TIEN!" Trunks shouted. "IT'S ME, TRUNKS! CAN WE TALK?" Suddenly, Tien and Chatzuo's chi reappeared. They both peaked out from behind a large rock, then stepped out, Tien vanquishing a ki blast.  
"Hey, Trunks!" Tien greeted. "What's up?"  
Trunks looked down and said, "Well, my mom is kind of pissed because she, uh, found out that Goten and I are, uh, in love, so could you talk to her and."  
"ARGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY!?"  
Trunks jumped, surprised by the outburst, then coughed, glanced at Chatzuo, and coughed again.  
Tien rubbed his temples. "Fine, I'll try to talk to her. But you know, we were never very close."  
Trunks shrugged and stated, "You're the best I got."  
Tien shrugged back. "You have a point."  
Trunks smiled and said, "Thanks," before blasting off. * Trunks landed in front of the gate to the Son's front yard. He slowly opened the gate and made his way down the path. But before he got to the door, it swung open and Goten flew out, right into Trunks.  
Trunks skidded on his back on the path and stopped when he hit the gate. He sat up and rubbed his head as he smiled at Goten, who was squatting in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.  
"My mom isn't mad at us!" Goten said gleefully. When he saw that Trunks wasn't as happy as he was, he said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that your mom will understand eventually."  
Trunks smirked. "Yeah, Tien's going to talk with her."  
Goten's eyes grew wide(r), then he broke out laughing, both hands covering his mouth in attempt to muffle the sound.  
Trunks put his forehead in his hand. "It might work, you never know," he added.  
Once his laughing died down, Goten stood up and offered a hand to Trunks, who took it. Goten grinned and said, "Last one there is a crudmuffin!" He ran off to the house.  
Trunks shouted, "Hey!" and ran after him, laughing as loud as Goten. Neither had been this happy in a long time.  
Once Trunks caught up with Goten, he wondered, "What is a crudmuffin?" *  
  
Author's Note: I would like to give thanks to dbz babi gal 4476 for telling me what a crudmuffin is! And yes, I didn't know what it meant when I used it in my story. Nice one, eh? ^.^;;;  
  
Now, on to Chapter Nine! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Bye!" Trunks called as he flew off. It was almost dinnertime, so he decided that it would be a good time to go home and see if Tien had been able to do anything. He absentmindedly wove through trees as he tried to figure out how his mother had reacted. Hopefully she hadn't yelled at Tien too much. But even if Bulma never came around. Trunks felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought and shook his head. But if she didn't, Goten's family was always there for him. Chi-Chi was still getting used to the idea, but she didn't oppose, Gohan didn't have an opinion one way or another, and Goku was still as oblivious as ever.  
As he landed in front of his house, all of his newfound comfort faded away. He made his way to the door and swallowed hard before tiptoeing inside, closing the door silently behind himself.  
"Hey, Trunks!"  
BAM!  
Trunks knelt on the floor, holding the back of his head. At the sound of the voice, had jumped back, lost his balance, and fell backwards, hitting his head on the doorknob on the way down.  
"Oh, man, are you ok!?"  
Trunks looked up and saw Tien leaning over him. "Oh, hey, Tien," Trunks said through clenched teeth as he gingerly touched the back of his head.  
Tien stood up and offered a hand as he said, "Sorry about that."  
Trunks took the offered hand and said, "Guess Mom didn't kick you out," as he got up.  
"It was a tough fight," Tien replied with a smirk. "She was very set on what she thought, but I think I got through to her. I just wanted to let you know to give her a little time."  
Trunks smiled. "Thanks, I owe you one."  
Tien patted him on the shoulder. "I better get going. Your dad, well, if looks could kill."  
Trunks nodded.  
"Good luck, kid!" Tien said before going out the door and flying off.  
Trunks shut the door slowly, then walked off towards the kitchen. But when he peeked in, he didn't see his mother busily cooking, instead he saw his father digging through a cabinet. Trunks scratched the back of his head as he said uncertainly, "Uh, Dad.."  
"Shut up, boy," came the immediate reply. "There is no way in Hell that I'm cooking."  
Trunks nodded. He had expected just as much. "What about Mom? Why isn't she cooking?" Even though he basically knew the answer, Trunks thought that it would be a good idea to ask anyway.  
Vegeta answered, while throwing anything that looked edible onto the table behind him, "Either the woman's having a breakdown or it's that time of month."  
Trunks sighed. Probably both with the luck I've been having lately, Trunks thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator door. But nothing inside looked very appealing. He slammed the door shut and walked upstairs to his room, where a shadowed figure sat on the windowsill. Trunks forced a smile after glancing over, then looked back down while saying, "Hey, Goten."  
"I'm not Goten."  
Trunks looked back up, but instead of seeing the muscular, teenage boy that he had assumed was there, he saw the womanly figure of his mother, Bulma.  
"I want to talk with you," she said. *  
  
Author's Note: I have found my prewritten up work that I've been retyping. It goes all the way to the tenth chapter, exactly where we are now. *sigh* Man, this hurts. Now, on to the already typed Chapter Ten! ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! *slams head against table* 


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks carefully walked over and sat down on his bed. He looked at his mom who was still sitting on the open windowsill.  
Bulma was gazing out the window. She smiled faintly as she said, "Goten's hiding outside. I guess he saw that I was in your room and is trying to find another way to get in. He should hear what I have to say, too." She took a deep breath, then shouted, "GOTEN! GET UP HERE!"  
Trunks flinched at the loud outburst, then looked out the window and saw Goten floating just out of Bulma's arm range. Trunks opened his arms and quietly watched as Goten glared at Bulma, then slowly fly around her into Trunks' waiting embrace. Trunks held him tight, drawing on whatever strength he had left not to cry. Goten was shaking with anger at Bulma for hurting Trunks and at himself for being so helpless to heal Trunks' wounds. Trunks looked over Goten to his mom who was looking away, unable to look at him from disgust or guilt he couldn't tell.  
"So, what did you want to talk with us about?" Trunks asked in a voice as cold as ice, making sure to put emphasis on the "us."  
Bulma, still not looking up, said, "Well, Tien and I talked, and I now understand that I may have been. rash in the way I reacted. And I won't lie, I will probably never feel comfortable with. this, but I no longer will oppose. Can you forgive me?"  
Goten was clinging onto Trunks' shirt, almost willing Trunks' not to cry. But Trunks didn't even notice, all he could think was, "My mother is sorry! This is what I've been waiting for, to go back to the way we were before!" Then another voice inside of him said, "She's made Goten and you feel so much pain for who you are. Isn't it time she felt what she did to you?" The two sides raged war in Trunks' mind, neither side giving way. He finally said just loud enough so his mother could hear and no louder, "I don't know. I need to think."  
Bulma nodded and silently left the room She had done her part, now she just needed to wait.  
Trunks waited until his mother left the room, then he collapsed backwards on the bed, dragging Goten down with him. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so tired," and fell asleep. *  
  
Author's Note: This is where my pretyped writing ends, so now I have three more prewritten chapters that I need to type up, then I have to come up with a good epilog. Man, I am so going fail science class..  
  
On to Chapter Eleven! R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks rolled over a few times then opened his eyes. He was still on his bed, but instead of flopped on top of the covers, he was under them, with his head on a pillow. Looking over to the side of the bed, he saw Goten sitting on the rug with his back against the bed, asleep. Trunks smiled, then got up and wrapped his blanket around Goten. He guessed that Goten had probably missed dinner, too, so he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw a bag of cookies with a small tag attached. Trunks leaned in and looked at the tag, which read: You owe me boy.  
Trunks snickered, a picture of his father holding a sheet of cookies with checkered oven mitts, wearing a puffy chef hat and an apron that said, "KISS THE COOK," then gratefully took the bag upstairs. Once he got to his room, he leaned in and, while waving the bag to and fro, said, "Cookies!"  
In the blink of an eye, Goten had the bag open and was stuffing a cookie into his mouth. "Fese aw uhbuweavfable!" he said after he had stuffed two more in his mouth.  
"Really?" Trunks asked. "My dad made them."  
Goten suddenly swallowed, then went into a coughing fit until he managed to get down the half of a cookie that had gotten stuck in his throat. Trunks was too busy laughing to really help.  
Goten tossed a cookie to Trunks and said, "I seriously had no idea that your dad could cook!"  
Trunks caught the cookie and, once he had stopped laughing, took a bite. His eyes widened and he said, "Wow, this really is good!"  
They soon finished the whole bag, then stayed up all night on a sugar- high. *  
  
Author's Note: Don't you just love pointless fillers? Actually, this whole thing was based on a long running joke that I have with a few of my friends. Then another of my friends actually drew a Chibi Vegeta holding a sheet of cookies with checkered oven mitts, wearing a puffy chef hat and an apron that said, "KISS THE COOK." Lady Raenef should have scanned it, so if you want me to email it to you, tell me in a review or email me! It's rather cute.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Trunks opened his eyes and saw that his whole room was upside down. Then he noticed how sick he felt. Maybe eating all of those cookies wasn't the best idea either him or Goten had ever had. He also figured out why the room was upside-down. It was because his head was hanging off the side of the bed. How weird. The rest of him was on the bed, and his legs were folded so that he could fit on sideways.  
"I feel so sick."  
Trunks lifted his head just long enough to see Goten laying correctly on the bed with his head on Trunks' stomach, then Trunks went back to staring at the upside down room. "Tell me about it," he replied.  
They were quiet for a little bit, then Trunks said, "I forgive my mom."  
"Why don't you go tell her?" Goten asked.  
Trunks attempted to readjust, then said, "Because I can't move."  
Goten smiled. "Oh, isn't that just hunky-dorey?"  
"Well, it would help if you could take your head off my stomach," Trunks said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"I'm comfy." Goten stated.  
Trunks, without moving the rest of his body, raised his arm and balled his fist.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Goten said hurriedly as he sat up (slowly).  
Trunks slid backwards off the bed, then managed to stand up. Staggering towards the door, Trunks called back, "What time is it?"  
Goten, who was back on the bed, looked at the clock and said, "12:43ish."  
How had we slept that late? Trunks wondered as he made his way to where his mom usually ate lunch, surrounded by computers, which applied to just about everywhere. He went into one of the many computer rooms in the building and asked a pleasant looking lady if she knew where Bulma was.  
The lady seemed to think for a moment, then she said, "Mrs. Brief should be in room B-5, working on the master computer. You know, she never does take a break. She sets a good example and.."  
"Thank you," Trunks said quickly, cutting the rambling woman off as he backed out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: HOORAY! FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! There is only one more chapter, unless y'all want an epilog, and then I'm going to have to write it. I was supposed to have all this time today, but it got eaten up by Anime (The History of Trunks was on Toonami! And I pointed out all the cut scenes to my couldn't care less mom!) and Manga (First seven issues of Dragon Ball in a pretty box! Cost $20 less than if you'd bought each one individually). But enough about me, the story in short is. the first two sentences and the third sentence up to "up." That sounded slightly messed. Oops! I'm rambling! 


	13. Chapter 13

B-5's master computer. Trunks went into another random room and took an empty computer. He opened an email and typed up a quick note, then sent it to B-5's master computer.  
Smiling, he felt the weight being lifted off his shoulders. Then he gasped as it all came crashing down again.  
It was Thursday. They had blown off school since Tuesday. Putting his hands behind his head as he made his way back to his room, he whispered, "I'm so screwed."  
  
*  
  
"Hey, where are you parents, anyway?"  
Trunks thought for a sec as he uncrossed his legs on the floor. "I sent my mom a message, and my dad is off training gawd-knows-where."  
Goten leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe that my mom hasn't killed me yet for ditching school."  
Trunks shrugged. "Maybe," he said skeptically, "She's cutting you some slack."  
Goten fake laughed, then put his chin in his hands. "If only.."  
After looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost 2:00 pm, Trunks said, "Lets try going tomorrow."  
Goten spun around in his chair, reveling at the felling of a calm stomach, appearing oblivious to what Trunks had said.  
Click-SWOOSH-CRACK!!!  
A crack ran up from where the doorknob had slammed against the wall. Goten immediately stopped spinning and stared flabbergasted at the yet growing crack, while Trunks stared wide-eyed at the person in the doorway. He whispered, "Mom?"  
Before either of them could get past their surprise and shock, Bulma ran forward and fell to her knees in front of Trunks, then threw her arms around his neck. Burying her face into her sons shoulder, she started crying. Trunks felt tears coming to his own eyes and he put his arms around his mother.  
Neither had to say anything, they both understood.  
  
*  
  
Author's note: TADA! THIS IS THE LAST OF IT! Unless, of course, you'd like an epilog, and then I'll write one. I'll also send the picture to the people who requested it, but apparently, my certain friend hasn't scanned t yet *glares at certain friend* Oh well. Thanks for sticking with me till the end! Hope you liked it! Peace out! -End transmission- (Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. X_x) 


End file.
